


Memories

by WondersoftheMultiverse



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drawing Ink on Eachother, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I forgot the self isolation, Prompt was Tattoos in self isolation, Reader Insert, but the anon still liked it anyway lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse
Summary: “Sorry.” The Doctor apologised, her hands encircling the small black pot as she dipped the brush into the ink. “Still looks good though!”You smiled halfheartedly as you turned away, your hands grasping at a nearby mirror as you brought it high. The design was better than you had imagined, a swirling mess of circles trailed across your neck and up to your chin. The time vortex, you figured. Continuing your analysis of the design, your mouth dropped in awe as you noted that the pattern broke away at even intervals, revealing small symbols and illustrations of random objects.Each of them had a meaning. Memories.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678645
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt to brighten someone's day! Submitted via my tumblr.  
> 'Hello! :) For the prompt: the Doctor and the reader are self-isolating together and they start drawing tattoos on each other, maybe they kiss at some point? It's kinda lame i know, i just need something fluffy haha thank you!! Hope you are doing great!'
> 
> Reminder that these are written with a 30 minute time limit.  
> There has been no proof reading so please excuse any grammatical errors!  
> Hopefully this brightens your day- stay awesome!

**Memories**

You dipped your paintbrush into the small black pot once more, its bristles becoming coated in the thick viscous ink. Twirling it around in your hand, you dragged the brush along your arm slowly; the hairs causing goosebumps to erupt across your skin. Biting your tongue in concentration you focused on a swirling design, the edges closing in on eachother but never touching.

You had been at this for an hour now, the majority of your skin covered in the intricate design. Only a few more strokes and you would be finished, ready for the next adventure alongside the D-

“Need a hand?”

You jolted from your concentration, the brush slipping across your arm and merging two lines together. You huffed loudly as you directed your gaze across to the Doctor who peered at you sheepishly.

“Sorry!” She mouthed, her face scrunching up apologetically as she crossed the threshold into your room. 

Shifting on your bed you made space for the Timelord as she settled down beside you, her eyes trailing from the inks spread across your bed to your arm. “Nice design-”

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” You interrupted, your neck aching from the tilted position you had maintained. Dipping the brush back into the pot you leaned to one side, your arm held high as you waited for the inks to dry into your skin.

“Blending in.” The Doctor supplied, her eyes still trailing the design along your arm and up to your collarbone. Her gaze hesitated as it flickered to your lips, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink before meeting your own gaze. “The people of this planet are covered in- well… what you would call tattoos. They use their skin as their own personal memory book. Every pattern, every design, every splodge of ink has a meaning in their life.”

The Doctor sighed as her eyes became clouded over, a far away look spread across her features as she disappeared amongst her own thoughts. “They carry it with them wherever they go.” 

You smiled warmingly at her reaction, your mouth opening to question her when she suddenly snapped back to attention. Beaming widely the Doctor nodded slowly to herself, “Lovely people. Don’t take to outsiders very well hence-”

She gestured to the inks, her fingers plucking at the brush as she brought it up high. “You’ll see.”

Shaking your head slowly, you watched as the Timelord began to twirl the brush around her fingers; her eyes latched to the darkened bristles. “How are the others getting on?”

“Ah-” The Doctor gasped, her wrist flicking as she pointed the brush at yourself. “Yeah, so turns out they don’t need my help! Got it all under control!”

You frowned as you watched a sadness spread across her face, her eyes dropping to the inks on your bed as they shimmered in the low light of the TARDIS. Her usual smile had become more muted as well, her bright persona dimming before your eyes. 

Sighing loudly you caught her attention once more, your hands gesturing to the inks. “Did you want to-”

“YES!” The Doctor interrupted, her eyes filled with a childish gleam as she shifted closer to you on your bed. 

Pushing aside a couple of the inks, the Doctor shimmied towards you until your legs were touching; the heat of her skin burning through your clothes. You swallowed away the dry lump in the back of your throat as she leant inwards, her eyes scanning your features as she seemingly picked out her canvas.

“Yes I would.” She muttered beneath her breath. 

“AH!” The Doctor smiled as she pulled aside the neckline of your shirt, the brush pressing down against your skin and causing you to twitch. The Timelord froze as she risked you a glance, her eyes wide and seeking permission before continuing. 

“Sorry-” You apologised, your cheeks burning a deep crimson as you tried to control your natural reaction to her touch. “Colder than it looks!”

Smiling the Doctor nodded once before continuing her work. 

You closed your eyes as you focused solely on your breathing, your mind fighting and failing to ignore the Doctors close proximity. Her breath was hot as it fanned against your skin, her fingertips light and gentle as she slid them down your neck. The brush was just as bad as it slowly and intricately meandered up the side of your neck, its ends tickling your skin as she passed it across one of your most sensitive spots.

Your stomach twisted as a heat erupted from your belly, your teeth biting down on your lip as you tried to control your racing heart. She had _no idea_ what she did to you.

“This is going to prove to be a mistake.” You muttered, your eyes fluttering open as you watched the Doctor lean away slightly.

“What!” She scoffed, her eyes wide as she risked you a brief glance. You held her stare as she raised an eyebrow, her mottled hazel eyes sparking with an energy which had you enticed. “Nah! You trust me right?”

You could only nod as she leaned inwards once again, her face inches from your own as she slowly trailed the brush up from your neck and across your chin.

“Don’t move.” The Doctor ordered, her voice sterner than you expected. Your stomach leapt again as you chewed on the inside of your lip, your curiosity burning as you tried to follow the swirling movements she made with the brush.

“What are you-”

“I said don’t move!” The Doctor scolded again, her eyes bright despite the tone of her voice. Smirking mischievously she leaned in once more. “Trying to concentrate. Can’t talk and paint at the same time, although-”

You flinched as she slipped, the brush smearing across your chin and over the bottom of your lip. 

Blinking rapidly you froze as her fingers quickly swept across your skin, her fingertips brushing against your lips as she tried and failed to remove the ink. The Doctor leaned ever closer- if that was even possible- to your face, her eyes fluttering as she breathed heavily. Her tongue stuck out as she concentrated on the error, the ends of her hair brushing against your neck everytime she made the smallest of movements; sending a shiver down your spine.

“Doctor.” You breathed, your breath hitched as she met your gaze.

You could have sworn you were having heart palpitations as yourself and the Doctor became locked in a heated stare, the tension between you palpable as you each became lost in the other. 

Her eyes shimmered with an energy you couldn’t place, their surfaces practically glowing in the light. You allowed your gaze to trail across her features, her face close enough to your own that you could note every minute detail. She was beautiful. More beautiful than you could ever describe. Her skin seemingly glowed in the light of the TARDIS as her eyes shimmered just as brightly. Everything about her was perfect: from the light dusting of freckles which covered her nose and cheeks, to the small dimples which formed at the edges of her mouth as she smiled. 

Your eyes dropped to her lips as an invisible thread tugged away at your heart, the need to seal them with your own becoming unbearable. 

_No. You couldn’t. You were friends._

Snapping from your reverie you glance back to her eyes, surprised to find her own gaze locked on the smudge of ink smeared across your own lips. You watched silently as she too snapped from the haze that she had seemingly become lost in, her shoulders squaring off as she leant back slightly.

“Sorry.” The Doctor apologised, her hands encircling the small black pot as she dipped the brush into the ink. “Still looks good though!”

You smiled halfheartedly as you turned away, your hands grasping at a nearby mirror as you brought it high. The design was better than you had imagined, a swirling mess of circles trailed across your neck and up to your chin. The time vortex, you figured. Continuing your analysis of the design, your mouth dropped in awe as you noted that the pattern broke away at even intervals, revealing small symbols and illustrations of random objects. 

Each of them had a meaning. 

_Memories._

At the bottom of the design was a small TARDIS, so easily recognisable from its shape. Following on from it was a spider, presumably representing the first adventure you had shared with the Doctor and the gang when Sheffield had nearly become overrun. Next was what you assumed to be a custard cream, a rectangle missing a haphazardly drawn bite mark with a smiley face beside it. 

Laughing to yourself you shifted your chin, your eyes just catching the sight of two silhouettes standing amongst the stars. Your heart warmed at the recent memory it was to represent, stargazing side by side with the Doctor as she explained to you all of the constellations and recalled the histories of the planets which inhabited them.

You frowned as your eyes met the top of the design, the swirling vortex ending abruptly as a smudge smeared upwards and across your bottom lip. Beside it was a series of circles, the same type of pattern you had recognised from the odd leaver on the central console. 

“Doctor what-” You lowered the mirror and laughed, your eyes wide as you watched the Doctor’s face scrunch up in confusion. “Doctor-”

You laughed again as you turned away, your eyes watering as you failed to keep your cool. Calming your breathing you turned back to the Timelord. “Doctor what are you doing?”

“Finishing touch!”

“But you’ve painted your lips?”

The Doctor leaned close once again, the same electric tension sparking between you as she raised her eyebrows expectantly.

“I know.”

“Then how is that-”

You were cut off as she surged forwards, her lips pressing against your own. You sighed as you leant closer, your hands seeking her out as you pulled your bodies flush together. It was just how you had imagined it, barring the tang of the ink. Her lips were soft as they molded against your own, the sticky ink burning into your skin. The heat in your stomach burned brightly as she explored you entirely, her hands cupping your cheeks as she deepened the kiss further. You met her passion in kind as your tongues became locked in a seemingly rehearsed dance, her touch burning into your skin as you quickly grew hot in her embrace.

Pulling away the Doctor watched you carefully, her mouth and lower chin smeared with black ink as she waited for your reaction. Your eyes remained wide as you stared in awe, your heart skipping a beat as you suddenly realised the feelings you harboured weren’t dumbfounded at all.

“Wow.” You uttered simply, the Doctor’s smile growing as a soft chuckle fell from her lips.

“Don’t get me wrong- I liked it-” You hesitated your mouth dropping as you quickly corrected your mistake, “I mean- I loved it but-”

You paused, “I still don’t get the ink though.”

The Doctor’s hands fell from your cheeks as she tilted her head, her gaze filled with admiration and… love? 

Reaching outwards she trailed her fingers across your neck slowly, “They’re our memories. The start, when we met, when i realised-”

Her fingers stopped at your lips as she blushed deeply.

“First kiss?” You supplied as the Doctor looked away, seemingly embarrassed.

Your stomach dropped as your heart clenched within your chest, a laugh erupting from you as you couldn’t keep your happiness in any longer. 

“I love it.” You declared as you reached outwards, your fingers brushing through her hair as you pushed the stray strands behind her ear. Turning back to face you the Doctor beamed, her body shifting as she buzzed with excitement.

“Don’t get the custard cream though.” You tilted your head, “What was that supposed to represent?”

“Nothing.” The Doctor shrugged. “Just love a good custard cream!”

Shaking your head you allowed your hand to fall, your fingers quickly grabbing the discarded paint brush as you brought it high between you. Slowly a mischievous grin filled your features as you started to lean towards the Doctor. 

“I think it’s my turn now.”


End file.
